


oh, you're so traumatized it makes me wanna cry.

by loriedapotxto



Series: mcyt fanfics :] [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit and Wilbur Soot and Tubbo are Siblings, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, c!phil can go die, how is that not a tag-, i cant tag im sorry, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriedapotxto/pseuds/loriedapotxto
Summary: “Wilbur, I-”Wilbur’s head snapped to Phil, and with bared teeth, he growled, “You abandoned Tommy and Tubbo when they needed you the most,” the more he continued, the more anger seemed to build up in the musician, “for your old friend who you treat like a son when he doesn’t want to be,”Phil sucked in a breath, “Wilbur, you know I had no other choice—Tommy betrayed Techno!” he yelled back.“Oh really?” The other man answered back, “just because Tommy betrayed Techno for his country—the last thing he had of me and our ruined dreams,— and his brother—his best friend, he is suddenly the bad guy! Who says Tommy even betrayed Techno in the first place? May I remind you that Techno was the one that took one of Tubbo’s lives, sided with Tommy’s manipulator and abuser, and told him to die like a Greek hero as he spawned withers on an already blown up country!” Wilbur had tears leaking out of his eyes, but didn’t bother to wipe them. Phil had to see the pain he had caused his sons.OR: When Wilbur gets resurrected, he has all his memories from when he was Ghostbur and lashes out at everyone who hurt and manipulated Tommy and Tubbo, starting with Philza Minecraft.[Title from Rät by Penelope Scott]
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, only platonic ships-
Series: mcyt fanfics :] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122227
Comments: 10
Kudos: 584





	oh, you're so traumatized it makes me wanna cry.

**Author's Note:**

> welp i accidentally orphaned all my anon works so uh hello ;-;
> 
> i know this arc is practically dead because of the green boy in a prison, but c!phil needs to know what he put his sons through-
> 
> no beta we die like wilbur ;-;

“You sure this is gonna work, mate?” Phil asked, reluctant that was going to work but hopeful that it would.

The pig hybrid nodded his head. “It should work, and if it doesn’t there are still some ways to try to revive Wilbur.”

He was lying, Phil knew. There were only 3 possible ways they could revive his eldest son, but 2 ways of the 3 needed materials that would spend too long to find and achieve, and there was still a sort-of bounty on their heads.

Phil sighed and put a hand on his old friend’s shoulder, “Thank you, Technoblade.” 

With a mere nod of his head which showed he heard the winged-man, Phil left in the basement where Tommy used to— now wasn’t the time to be talking about him. 

Phil sighed heavily and ran a hand through his golden locks, his signature bucket hat abandoned on the dinner table.

His hand found it’s way into his pocket, and he clenched his fist around the crumpled and torn paper.

He brought out the hand which held _the_ picture, crumpled and dirty from improper care, and opened his fist to see a picture of his family.

Wilbur was a mere 16-year-old, smiling brightly at the camera, holding the hands of both his younger brothers, a 9-year-old Tommy on the left, a 10-year-old Tubbo to his right.

Tommy wasn’t smiling like the rest of his brothers, instead he was pouting down at the carpet of their cottage living room.

Phil had taken away his sword and made Tommy dress up in a white button-down and some slacks, the exact opposite of his usual red and white shirt and shorts.

He didn’t notice he was shedding a few tears until one or two fell onto the picture.

A hand landed on his shoulder, and he immediately tensed and grabbed a random sword from the table.

He turned around and saw Ranboo, then relaxed.

“Sorry if I scared you, Phil. I was just wondering what was Techno doing in the basement…” He looked taken aback by the tear tracks visible on the older’s face.

Phil wiped the tears on his cheeks, then tried to smile, but by the look Ranboo had only told him it was a grimace instead.

He put a hand on the teenager’s shoulder, and said, “Techno’s trying to bring Wilbur back from the dead, and I’m just…” he paused, what was he doing? 

“I’m just thinking,” he said finally.

Ranboo looked at him skeptically, but seemed to accept it and pat his shoulder awkwardly.

“Have fun, I guess,” and with that, the enderman hybrid poofed out of Phil’s sight.

He was lost in his thoughts again, until he heard a sudden bang from the basement.

His eyes widened, then he sprinted to the basement, concerned and scared about what happened in there.

~

“Oh my gods…” Phil muttered as he took in the sight in front of him. Techno, and Ranboo both looked close to passing out, and Ghostbur’s body was nowhere to be seen.

There was so much dust and debris everywhere, and Phil coughed as he fanned his hand through the air, trying to clear it up. 

Techno did the same, then stood up, hand extending to Ranboo who gratefully took it.

They noticed a ping from their communicators and opened them to read what happened.

**WilburSoot joined the game.**

**Ghostbur was killed using magic while trying to escape Technoblade.**

The first one had the trio scrambling to look around the room, and the second had them nearly falling to their knees.

“Wilbur! Wilbur are you here?” Phil tried, climbing up the ladder to look if his son was in the cabin, but he wasn’t, apparently. 

He vaguely heard someone being punched, but before he could turn around, he was met with a sword between his eyes. 

“Not. another. step.” Wilbur—he was alive? It wasn’t a dream?— growled.

“Wilbur! You’re alive—“ That was obviously the wrong thing to say as his eyes flashed with absolute pure hatred.

“Yes, I am, _Philza._ ” The musician ground out.

Phil looked close to tears for the second time tonight, while the other looked like he wanted to be anywhere but near this man that used to be his father and the tyrant who spawned withers in his dead country behind him.

Phil lurched to Wilbur to hug him, but the ex-president simply ducked away from the man’s awaiting arms.

Phil looked confused for a moment, then turned to the two behind him as if to remember they were there in the first place.

Ranboo seemed scared and in awe at the same time, while Techno’s emotions couldn’t be seen because of the pig mask, but he knew there was shock behind it.

Wilbur seemed to notice, then stayed silent for a few minutes, as if he was pondering something in his head.

Phil turned to his son once again and said, “Wilbur! I just- I can’t believe you’re actually alive! I thought you-” He was taken aback by Wilbur glaring cold eyes at him and the others around the room.

“Don’t talk to me like you actually missed and care for me, Phil.” He said coldly, once again looking at the duo on the other side of the basement, who were for once, silent.

“Wilbur, I- I did nothing to you! Sure, I may have killed you but-” 

Wilbur’s head snapped to Phil, and with bared teeth, he growled, “I could care less about the fact you killed me. You abandoned Tommy and Tubbo when they needed you the most,” the more he continued, the more anger seemed to build up in the musician, “for your old friend who you treat like a son when he doesn’t want to be,” 

Phil sucked in a breath, “Wilbur, you know I had no other choice—Tommy betrayed Techno!” he yelled back.

“Oh really?” The other man answered back, “just because Tommy betrayed Techno for his country—the last thing he had of me and our ruined dreams,— and his brother—his best friend, he is suddenly the bad guy! Who says Tommy even betrayed Techno in the first place? May I remind you that Techno was the one that took one of Tubbo’s lives, sided with Tommy’s manipulator and abuser, and told him to die like a Greek mytth as he spawned withers on an already blown up country!” Wilbur had tears leaking out of his eyes, but didn’t bother to wipe them. Phil had to see the pain he had caused his sons.

“I _raised_ Tommy. I cared for Tubbo as much as I could while I was exiled from my own country. Where were you? Oh yes! You were out either going on useless adventures or going around villages and cities having fun with Technoblade! What an _amazing_ father!” Wilbur clapped his hands, all while staring at Phil, not breaking the gaze.

“I don’t care that Tommy supposedly betrayed Techno— or Tubbo had a hand in executing Techno. They are children. Children who were forced to fight in endless, stupid, useless wars. Tommy was broken when I died, and became depressed in exile, nearly killing himself and thinking Dream was his only friend; Dream was the one who gaslighted and manipulated him, mind you,” Wilbur rambled, and paused to take a break, unaware of the tense room he left in his wake.

“Tubbo— oh god, Toby. He was dragged into a war he never wanted part in—just like Tommy— he just wanted to be with his friends in a peaceful country. He was put into the position of president when he never wanted nor asked for it. Was wanting to be with his family without a war, without someone he cared about hurt or in pain, without any stress or hard feelings towards one another, too much to ask for?” He nearly whispered the last phrase, too many feelings and emotions he bottled up rising to the surface.

He wiped his eyes and glared at everyone in the room except Ranboo. “You hurt children who didn’t have a say in what was happening in their life, and I won’t forgive you for thinking they did.” 

With that, he punched Phil in the face and shot Techno in the leg with a bow that was conveniently in the chest beside the table where he was revived, then ran out the cabin with a quick, _‘I’m not mad at you, Ranboo. You were one of the only people who cared for Tommy in exile, and for that, I thank you.’_ whisper to Ranboo.

He tried out his old wings which he hasn’t used in a while—for that was one of the only things that made him related to Phil—, then flew up in the air clumsily, but getting his own pace after a while.

He messaged his, Tubbo, and Tommy’s group chat, with the simple message, _‘I’m coming home.’_ and smiled a small smile for the first time in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this fic i wrote at 12am :)


End file.
